The Last Horcrux
by jaaaaasmine
Summary: Another theory of mine about the Horcruxes, in particular the Last Horcrux. MAJOR HBP SPOILERS, do not read unless you have read the book the whole way through. R&R. ONESHOT


_(Disclaimer: Anything you recognise here is probably property of JK Rowling, as much as I would like to steal it off her, but I'm afraid there is no possible way of that happening. Unless... nah, only joking._

_A/N: Ack, more writers' block, but again, I may re-write this one at some point.)_

Severus raised his wand to point it at Harry Potter, who was stood in front of him. The reason for this was between Snape and Dumbledore, and Dumbledore was dead, and there was no one left to believe him, to give him a second chance, for all his chances were up. He had been given many second chances.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_Is that all I am now?_ Severus wondered to himself, looking down at his hands, which were shaking, and then down on the floor to his wand, which has slid out of his hands straight after the spell. _A killer? _Dumbledore had given him a second chance, and he would have done anything for him, apart from Dumbledore's two final commands. He should have known that he would end up being used again, used as a killer.

Harry's lifeless body lay on the floor. Severus walked over and looked at him curiously. He could still see the shadow of Voldemort in his eye, a dying shadow. Of course, Harry was the final Horcrux. Dumbledore had begun to suspect it at the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. The sudden temptations Harry had been getting, to kill, kill Dumbledore. That was, of course, why Harry inherited many of Voldemort's characteristics. He was, also, in a way, very like Voldemort.

Of course, Dumbledore had instructed Severus not to kill Harry until he had destroyed all the Horcruxes but one. And of course, Harry never suspected himself of being a Horcrux.

Something had gone wrong when Voldemort was killing Harry. The curse had left his wand, yes, and his soul had ripped into two as expected, but for some reason, Harry did not die. Instead, the final seventh of Voldemort's soul was stored, quite safely, in Harry. Voldemort had not known of this, and added another part yet of his soul to Nagini, the snake, which Dumbledore had suspected. Seven of Voldemort's Horcruxes had been destroyed, and Harry thought that was it. And that was his last mistake.

Snape listened, and the silence was broken by a thudding of footsteps and in came the Order, accompanied by some of the Aurors of the Ministry, come to arrest him. Perhaps lock him in Azkaban; perhaps bring him to the Dementors to be kissed by them. And he knew what that meant.

Of course, they had no doubt he was guilty. And in a way he was. And then the voices in his head started up again.

_But they had to be killed to save the wizarding world, didn't they?_

All killing is wrong, especially killing one's mentor, and one's mentor's favourite student.

_If all killing is wrong, then what would be said of Harry? He, in a way, killed Voldemort didn't he?_

That's different.

_How? And Dumbledore killed Grindelwald didn't he?_

That's different as well.

_And there is the Dementor's Kiss for criminals, isn't there?_

It's different because Harry was Dumbledore's favourite student, and Dumbledore was the greatest wizard ever. And I'm a former Death Eater.

Of course, Dumbledore had ordered Severus to kill both himself and Harry. After being told of the Unbreakable Vow Severus had made, it was obvious that Dumbledore would also have to be killed, so that Severus remained alive to kill Harry. _Sacrifices have to be made in a war,_ Dumbledore had said, and at the time Severus had believed him. Until, thinking about it afterwards, he had gone to find Dumbledore, and said that he refused to do the orders Dumbledore had given him. Dumbledore had smiled cheerfully in an irritating way, and Snape had left, disgusted at himself for what he had to do. Of course, Dumbledore had a way of persuading people that left them with no doubt that Dumbledore was right, and while talking to him, you would agree with everything he said. For how could you not trust a man like Dumbledore?

Harry would always be remembered as a hero, and Snape as a villain. Funny how no one would ever know that Severus Snape, contrary to the popular belief, was the saviour of the wizarding world.


End file.
